


Onyx ReVamped

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Twin Sons of Sparda in a relationship with the male ocs, azazel is not my boy, dante being a dork, rujul is my boy, vergil is not dead in this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: This is a revamped of the original that I deleted.





	1. Chapter 0

"Vergil, can you look at this for a sec?"  
Vergil grabbed the binoculars from Rujul to look through it from the bottom of a hill to point at mid top of it. The elevation of the hill is 12,475 feet. From the binoculars that the azure twin son of Sparda saw, he saw a tan man in black with a blue katana fighting a couple of demons that are twice his size.  
"He is going to be okay."  
The blonde man grabbed his sniper rifle to put it on his back and get his twin pistols into the holsters.  
"No. That man over there isn't to be okay. I'm going to help him. You stay here. If I need your help, I'll call you."  
Vergil frowned a bit at the sniper, "Alright. Go."


	2. Chapter 1

**About one day earlier...**

Rujul appeared in front of Dante's desk with his sniper rifle on his back along with his pistols in his holster. He saw the red clad son of Sparda napping at his desk with his feet on his desk and a gun magazine to cover his face.

"Dante."

No answer. The blonde man sighed, annoyed at the fact that Dante wasn't waking up. The question is: why does he always have to wake the devil hunter Dante up?

"Dante, are you kidding me right now? I would give you the same kind of wet willy that you have me to piss me off when we were kids."

They heard the front door opening and closing. It was Vergil.

"Dante," the blue twin spoke a bit loudly, "If you're awake, you shouldn't be pretending that you're not listening to Rujul."

The red twin got the magazine off of his face and replied, "I'm up, bro."

Dante looked at Rujul and asked, "No wet willies for me?"

The sniper answered, "In case if you anger me or don't wake up."

The red twin stood up from the chair, walking over towards Vergil in a slow pace as if he was tired out from the last hunt that was in. Rujul did assume that Dante may have a problem with his sleeping patterns. Who is he to diagnosed for his mental state and to judge for what he does, what he can do and what he can't do?

"You sure do miss your own little brother, don't you, Vergil?"

The blue twin chuckled to himself.

"I have something. A simple request."

Dante crossed his arms while he rose his right eyebrow with his lips straighten and aligned in a paralleled manner as he heard this.

"Is it going come with money that I need for myself and Rooj?"

"Does it look like it I'm the one with the money?"

Rujul stood between the twins.

"Vergil, how about you should tell us about what it is you're talking about?"

Dante walked towards the sniper, placing his left hand on his shoulder.

"Rooj!"

"I want an explanation from Vergil, and that is all. Part of my understanding is that we have something more than just an actual demon hunting job like you usually do or a supernatural case that I've worked with. You know that I've been both a hunter and a criminal psychologist for a while."

The red twin lifted his hand off Rujul's shoulder before he backed away by a few inches. Rujul turned to the blue twin.

"Vergil, tell us about this request you're talking about."

"Very well. I have a file about it for you to look at."

**Meanwhile, last night...**

Footsteps echoed in the dim and quiet streets. The cloaked figure was dressed in black and dark grey, so it was hard for anyone to tell who he is in the dim streets at night. The only things he was carrying was his blue katana under his cloak and a small black luggage bag in his left gloved hand. Under the hood of his cloak, he had his unique complexion such as his tan skin, his azure eyes and his long obsidian black hair.

There wasn't that many people out on the streets at night, yet this man was alone and seeking a place for himself to stay for the night at the hotel. Prior before his arrivals in these dim and quiet streets with his katana and luggage, his car somehow began to break down while he was getting close to where he is now. He was disappointed, yet he could not waste his time with calling up on someone to repair his car. He came across the only hotel that has a few vacant rooms. He entered the hotel lobby and sees the owner with a few keys in the key cubbie left behind him.

"Hello, do you have a room available for me to stay for the night?"

The owner answered as he gave the cloaked man the hotel room key, "We do. It's not perfect, yet I wish you that you'll rest up good for tomorrow. I heard about a small demonic mafia group being not only here like as of now, but they were other places like Seattle. They're giving us some trouble here for a while."

The cloaked man rose his right eyebrow in surprised and replied, "Seattle? I don't think if I ever recall being in Seattle before."

The opened his bottled water before he took a small sip of it.

"Me neither. I heard that more than a decade ago that a detective was investigating them for their activities that are hazardous to the people in Seattle and other cities and countries across the world. Unfortunately for him, he disappeared and never came back to his wife and kids - one daughter and one son. It's mainly because that the detective was captured and killed by the mafia. The mafia also believed that his wife was actually the demon princess from another version of the Demon World - or Hell, as many put it - called Naraka."

The cloaked man was curious about a place called Naraka.

"Naraka?"

"It is actually the Hindu's version of Hell," the owner nodded at the cloaked man, taking another sip of his bottled water, "Naraka is also where these demons like the asuras are actually from. Especially the princess herself."

The cloaked man asked, "Who was this princess from Naraka?"

"Nikita was the princess, and her alternate name that she usually goes by was Lisa. Anyways, both of his kids are the son and daughter of the princess herself. What I've heard, the princess' daughter - her eldest child - is a nurse in a hospital in this city while her son - her youngest - is both a hunter and a psychologist. Both of them are as inseparable like their parents, yet they look after each other. Her son is also working alongside with Devil May Cry, which is a shop with a red neon sign with its name on it. It's not hard to spot it if you find it the residential district."

"Thanks for the info," the cloaked man told the owner, "I should head over to the room to stay for the night."

"Alright, sir. Sleep well."

The cloaked man left the hotel lobby to go to the hotel room to stay for the night to rest.

**Next morning in the present day...**

The cloaked man came out of the hotel room with his katana and luggage before he headed towards the lobby to drop off the hotel room key with some money to pay for his stay in there. It was at 9:30 AM in the morning, and there were some more people than there was at night due to the mafia problem like the owner at the hotel had mentioned. He headed towards the direction of Devil May Cry, which was miles away from where he was at. He wanted to refrain himself from using his wings since he didn't want to draw any attention from anyone. Who knows if the mafia would also want him too. Only the story itself will tell us what happened and to see if anyone like him survives an attack from the mafia. Even when it comes to Dante, Vergil and Rujul. We still start to see what happened to them.

**Back at Devil May Cry...**

Vergil walked over to Dante's desk with a black briefcase before he placed it on top of the desk. As the blue twin opened briefcase, he pulled out a file that was filled with notes that he wrote down carefully with detail and what he was told by witnesses, few photos and a sketched drawing by him of a mysterious man with long black hair. The blonde man opened the folder carefully and looked through the stuff that Vergil provided for him and his red twin brother. Rujul looked at the sketch done by Vergil of a man with long hair and the notes that the blue twin made that looked quite accurate to the sketch of the man plus the fact that man is another hunter in the city.

Rujul was sure that Vergil was right. "We have another one of those demon hunters like him in this town."

Vergil nodded. "That is correct. If we find him, we should ask him why is he here."

The sniper began reading Vergil's notes from the file before he past them down to Dante to let him read them. The red twin looked up at his brother.

" Verge," he began to ask, "You wrote something about his hair and eye color, right? One of your notes mentions long black hair and blue eyes."

The blue twin answered, "Yes. It obviously does. Long black hair that covers his back and blue eyes. Why do you ask?"

Dante replied, "I may remember him at the bar when he was having a glass of wine by himself. I was having a beer by myself too. About a few mugs of it to be exact along with a whole pizza to myself."

As Dante puts the files down on his desk, Rujul asked the red twin, "When did you started seeing him?"

"I believe it was about 6:00 PM. Evening. He was there for a while before he left at 7:00 PM. You remember that the bar owner had to call you up to pick me up there at around 9:00 PM because I was drunk."

The sniper shook his head. "I'm pretty sure you had a good memory. I hate to say that you had more than a few mugs. That was about more than three. Five to be exact."

"Alright, alright, Rooj. You and your pet peeve over me getting drunk." Dante crossed his arms while he was looking at Rujul. "Aside from me being drunk, you do have a point."

Rujul's cellphone started to ring, and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Rooj, hey there." It was Rujul's older sister, Marina. "Are you at Dante's place?"

"Yeah, Marina. I'm there. Why, sis? You got something to tell me?"

"I do, and can you please bring in Dante and his brother over to my office in the hospital? I also need to talk them too since they're part of this situation."

"Okay, sis. Is there anyone we should be aware of or is it about Trish or Lady during a recent demon hunt?"

"Both Trish and Lady are there in the office with me. There's no demons in the hospital, which is very good so far. The front desk will let me know that if you arrive with Dante and Vergil."

"Alright. I'll over there, sis."

The detective placed his phone away, meeting the gaze from the twins.

"That must be Marina, wasn't it?" Vergil questioned the blonde man. "We should meet her at the hospital. I will wait for you there."

Dante shrugged. "I'll follow him since we're going to see your sister. We should know what she wants and what she's going to tell the three of us."

"She's my older sister, Dante," Rujul replied, "Marina began taking very good care of me since the passing of our parents. It's never always easy to be having no parents with you if you're like me and Marina. She has dealt with demons before like I have too. We've learned a lot from our parents. If my mother was married off to Mundus via arranged marriage and Sparda - your father - wasn't there to interfere on preventing Mundus from this, me and my sister - especially you and Vergil - would not be here."

Dante nodded. "Hey, at least we're still here right now, Rooj. Come on. Your big nurse sis is waiting for you."

As both of them left Dante's office with their weaponry in tact, the red twin locked the door before he and the blonde man started to follow Vergil onward towards the hospital.

From a distance since Dante and Rujul haven't noticed that he is actually following him, the cloaked obsidian black haired man was watching them from on top of a building that is diagonal to Dante's shop. He summoned his wings that are located on his lower back and quietly began to follow them from above towards the hospital - his next destination.


	3. Chapter 2

As the twins and the blonde man arrived at the hospital, Rujul looked at Dante before approaching the desk.

"Dante, remember this carefully. Once we're at my sister's office, just say you're the witness that saw this said person."

Dante nodded and replied, "You lead the way."

The blonde man walked up to the desk to see a green-eyed dark-skinned light brunette with silver framed glasses and asked, "Excuse me, ma'am. Would you please escort the three of us to Nurse Marina Chopra. She's my older sister."

"Yes, Detective Chopra. I know you. Marina told me before you arrived here. I'm a former classmate of hers in high school. Also her friend. My name is Bea."

Bea got up from the chair and looked over Rujul's shoulder to see Dante and Vergil behind him before she started staring at them blankly and saying flatly, "Why, hello, boys. I hope you didn't give him much of a headache."

Both of the twins looked at the dark-skinned secretary with confusion. Rujul sighed in aggravation with his right hand on his forehead as Bea said this.

"Hopely not." That was a response from him.

Bea giggled and replied, "I was joking, Rooj. I understand you're working for Dante for a while now. Even his brother too."

Dante let out a shrug at him and said to Bea, "Actually, he's literally my partner. Me and Rooj are childhood sweethearts. His boyfriend, I mean."

"Oh. Okay then," the hospital secretary replied while adjust her glasses, "Congrats to the both of you."

She continued by saying, "If you three follow me, her office isn't far from the elevator on the second floor since she's the head nurse of this hospital."

Rujul blushed slightly before Bea escorted them to Marina's office by taking the elevator up to the second floor of the hospital on the left wing.

As they arrived at the Marina's office, Rujul's older sister turned towards him and the twins before she looked over at Bea.

"Thanks for bringing my brother and the twins up here in my office, Bea." Marina spoke before walking to her desk and leaning back slightly in a relaxed position at the front.

As Bea left, Rujul asked his older sister, "Is there something you want to tell me, sis? About that guy that Vergil told me and Dante earlier?"

"Yes, Rooj, I have something to say about him," she answered, "My friend Bea and I saw him as we had an injured teenage girl coming in. He didn't want us to see his face besides his sword that looked more like Vergil's but it's blue. Bea told me that I have to call Vergil so he can speak privately about him, which I did. When Vergil came in, we decided that we need you and Dante to come here. I was the one that arrange a meeting with you to tell you about it here. The only question I was asked was that if I know our mom, and I said yes before he left because that guy might of known her relation with Sparda - Dante's and Vergil's dad. I was very curious who he really is, so I followed him without him realizing I was watching him at a good distance away from him. He opened a pair of black wings before he flew away from the hospital. I only have a feather from his wings that fell off before he flew off somewhere."

The head nurse picked up the black feather and shown it to the three men. She then gave it to her younger brother to have look at it closely.

"That feather looks very similar to a raven's feather," Rujul said, examining it with his leather gloved hands, "Are you sure that's from his wings? Also, is this from a certain demon or half-demon like him that could have this kind of a wing with a raven's feather?"

"I'm very positive, Rooj," she replied, "I know he's heading away from the hospital, but I don't know where is he heading to."

"How about that me and Vergil should go figure out where he was heading towards while being away from here. Dante should go back to the office while handling the feather carefully."

"Alright, Rooj," said the red twin, taking the feather away from the blonde man, "You two can go get him while I'll wait over at the shop. Hopefully you guys don't get yourselves into a nasty issue while you're at it."

Rujul chuckled to himself and replied, "We'll be back with him, Dante. Vergil and I are going to take over the rest. Just stop being such a worry wart about us, okay? I understand your brother is the only family member you got, but still..."

Dante let out a soft sigh and nodded slowly, "I know, I know. Just go get him."

As Vergil and Rujul left the hospital to catch up with the mysterious man, Bea gestured Dante, "Dante, can I tell you something important?"

"I'm calling up someone else who will follow the man too. It's only in case if he is getting himself injured."

"Who?"

"It's a former military nurse that I went to high school with. My twin sister. Her name is Elle. She has a pair of mechanical legs that she got as a gift from my brother-in-law who was a mechanic in the military due to an attack."

"Alright. I hope she'll catch up with the two."

"She will. She knows where they're going."

**At the hill where we left off in the Prologue/Chapter 0...**

Elle, the twin sister of Bea, turned off her motorcycle and got off of it. The former military nurse took off her sunglasses before placing them on top of her head and grabbing her phone.

"Alright, Bea. I'm here at the entrance of the mountain. When will the boys get over here?"

"They'll be here shortly, Elle," her twin sister Bea replied, "Just don't far up ahead unless it's an emergency."

"Will do, sis."

As Dante's car got pulled up, it came out with just Rujul and Vergil.

"You're the two that are going after this guy... I have been told if something serious happens to him, you let me know. The name's Elle. I'm Bea's twin sister. I'm also a nurse for the hospital you came from."

"Pleased to meet you, Elle," the detective replied, getting his pistols and sniper rifle out before strapping them to their holsters and his back, "I'm Rujul and this is Vergil. We both work for Vergil's twin brother named Dante."

"I heard of Vergil and Dante from Bea and your sister. I even remember their mother. She was a kind lady. Too bad she was a goner because of these demon bastards."

"I feel you, Elle," Rujul responded to her calmly, showing some remorse, "Thanks for being our back up."

Elle replied, "You're welcome. You should thank Bea too when you get the chance to call her up after you two get him."

"We will."

**A few minutes later into the forest pathway upward on the hill to find the mysterious man...**

As both Rujul and Vergil were walking together in the forest, the blue twin began to ask, "Rujul, do you mind if I said anything about that man we're going after?"

"That's fine, Vergil," the blonde man answered him, "Is there anything you wish to bring up?"

Vergil asked, "What if he is wanting to fight us?"

The detective replied to Vergil, "Then we would give him all we got."

 


End file.
